Hannah och Helena Weasley
by CokiePokie
Summary: Kvinnan visste att slutet var nära för henne... Snart skulle hon dö. Men hennes dotter skulle överleva detta.Tanya visste redan innan hon ens fött barnet vem som skulle få uppfostra henne. Egentligen var det ju ganska uppenbart. Molly Weasley.
1. Prolog

~ Tanya

Det var en ovanligt mörk och regnig natt i september. Kvinnan visste att slutet var nära för henne... Snart skulle hon dö. Men hennes dotter skulle överleva visste redan innan hon ens fött barnet vem som skulle få uppfostra henne. Egentligen var det ju ganska uppenbart. Molly Weasley var den enda nära släktingen som accepterade Tanyas situation.

Tårarna började rinna ner för hennes kinder igen...

Nej, du får inte gråta nu, intalade Tanya sig själv. Det är redan kört, finns inget att göra... Hon drog ett djupt andetag innan hon tog de sista stegen, sedan var hon inne på kusinens gård. Hon gick mot dörren med sina darrande ben, och knackade svagt. Dörren öppnades nästan direkt av en ung verision av Molly.

"Vad kan jag hjälpa dig med?" frågade hon med ett artigt tonfall.

"Ä-är... Molly h-hemma?" viskade Tanya.

"Åh, jovisst... Vänta lite." Flickan ropade efter sin mor. "Vill du komma in?"

Tanya nickade, tog ett hårdare grepp om barnet i sin famn och gick försiktigt över tröskeln.

"Tanya!" utbrast Molly när hon såg sin kusin. "Vad i hela friden..."

"Du måste hjälpa mig." viskade hon.

"Ginny, kan du ta hand om barnet?" sa Molly, och hennes dotter tog varligt barnet ur Tanyas famn. Molly ledde henne till vardagsrummet, och hjälpte henne sätta sig ned i soffan.

"Hur illa är det, Tanya?" sa Molly tyst och smekte sin kusins toviga hår.

"T-tiden är ute." fick hon till svar.

"Varför sökte du inte upp mig tidigare?" frågade Molly, och hennes ögon fylldes av tårar. "Jag kunde ju hjälpa dig!"

"Jag t-trodde... att det skulle g-gå över."

Molly skakade på huvudet över kusinens dumhet.

"Du m-måste hitta... systern... också." sa Tanya efter en stunds tystnad. "Hennes namn... Helena. Hannah Molly och... Helena Claire."

"Vad menar du?" viskade Molly. "Har barnet en syster?"

Tanya nickade svagt. "Helena... fem år äldre än Hannah... Han, Paul, tog henne när han fick... veta vad jag är." Det gick nästan inte att höra vad Tanya sa nu. "Jag behöver vatten..." mumlade hon. Molly tog fram en bägare, och mumlade "aguamenti".

Bägaren fylldes med vatten, och Molly gav den till Tanya, som drack ivrigt. Sedan fortsatte hon berätta så gott hon kunde. "Paul lämnade... mig. När han fick veta vad jag ä-är... Han skickade Helena till barnhem i London, sedan stack han... Du måste hämta henne, Molly. Du måste..." hon avbröt sig, slöt ögonen och Molly förstod att hennes kusin var död.  
>I samma sekund som kusinen dog, så började barnet i Mollys dotters famn gråta. Molly gav flickan en sorgsen blick. "Du kommer att få det bra här. Jag ska ta hand om dig, vi ska hitta din syster." sa hon tyst.<p> 


	2. Dags att återvända mot Hogwarts!

~ Helena

Jag stirrade in i min spegelbild. En flicka med långt, brunt hår, blekt ansikte och gröngråa ögon stirrade tillbaka. Jag suckade. Det jag hatade mest av allt med min kropp var mina ögon. De skiftade färg från grön till blå till brun. Så hade det varit i hela mitt liv, jag hatade det, medan de andr i min omgivning tyckte att det var coolt... Jag skakade på huvudet. Ibland var det svårt att förstå sig på folk.

I spegelbilden såg jag helt plötsligt en vit, stor fågel. Jag skrek till, och vände mig om, och där var Sunshine, min alldeles egna uggla. "Sun." väste jag. "Du skrämde nästan livet ur mig!"

Hon hoade, nafsade med näbben på min hand. Jag märkte att hon hade ett brev med sig. Vart hade hon varit, och vart fick hon brevet ifrån? Jag öppnade det, och läste snabbt igenom det.

Jag log, det var från en av klasskamraterna från Hogwarts som undrade om jag ville följa med till Diagongränden för att köpa in skolböckerna till teminen, pergament och nya fjäderpennor. Jag skrev snabbt ett svar, och skickade iväg min uggla på ännu ett uppdrag.

Jag hade en tråkig dag, så jag bestämde mig för att vara social med de andra som bodde på barnhemmet. Det var bara fem dagar kvar på lovet, sedan skulle jag få åka till Hogwarts, så detta var sista chansen.

I fem år hade mitt hem varit Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom Jag hade bara varit tvungen att åka till London på sommarloven och jullovet, påskloven, om jag hade lust. Ehm... i alla fall... Jag gick mot vardagsrummet, där Nicolaus och Jonas - två ungdomari min ålder - satt och kollade på den tecknade serien _The Simpsons_.

"Hur ofta kollar ni på det här, egentligen?" klagade jag, när jag satt mig ner bredvid Jonas i en av sofforna. "Ni såg ju på detta imorse också..."

Just nu var det två gula gubbar som satt i en stor, lila soffa och höll i en varsin öl och kollade på TV i serien. Jag skakade på huvudet.  
>"Det är ett nytt avsnitt, Hellie." sa Nicolaus med en sockersöt röst, som om han pratade med en sjuårig unge.<p>

Jag suckade. "Det vet jag väl... Kan vi inte kolla på Scrubs istället?"

Scrubs var en av de få mugglarserierna som jag faktiskt följde. Jag hade varje säsong i box. Det som jag hade svårast att släppa när jag åkte till Hogwarts var alltid Scrubs. Det första jag gjorde när jag kom hem från Hogwarts på loven var alltid att ha Scrubsmaraton. Det var som en tradition, som de flesta andra på barnhemmet var med på. Helena kommer hem från skolan = Scrubsmaraton.

Det var ganska konstigt att leva i två världar. En magisk, som jag trivdes mest i, och en... normal, tråkig men ändå... Trevlig. Om jag skulle välja mellan den magiska- och ickemagiska världen, så skulle jag såklart välja den magiska... Men jag trivdes ändå på barnhemmet, jag älskade att hänga med tjejerna i min ålder och shoppa... Det kändes normalt.


	3. Första September

~ Hannah

Mina ben var som spaghetti. Jag var så nervös... Det var den första september 2011, och det betydde att det var dagen då jag skulle börja på Hogwarts. Bill hade sagt att det inte var något att oroa sig för, men när George sa att man fick göra ett test för att se hur bra man är på att utöva magi, så blev jag lite osäker.

Victoire, Bills dotter, en av mina vänner, ett år äldre än mig, försäkrade mig om att det var okej, att det bara var George som lurade mig. (Hon försökte övertala mig i över en halvtimme...)

Till slut var jag tvungen att säga att jag inte trodde på det där dumma testet, men jag var mer än orolig... Jag kunde ju inte trolla! Jag kunde ju bara få mitt hår och mina naglar att växa, att sätta eld på olika saker när jag var arg... Det for en rysning genom min kropp... Aldrig att jag skulle klara av ett sådant test!

"Hannah, det är frukost." Hörde jag min mor ropa, och avbröt mina funderingar. Jag suckade djupt.

Det gjorde ont i hjärtat att krama om sin mor och far för sista gången på flera månader... Vi skulle vara ifrån varandra i fyra månader, jag hade aldrig varit ifrån de så länge. Max två dagar, för att jag kanske skulle sova över hos Victoire eller Ted. Inte längre än så. Molly var en överbeskyddande mor, hon vågade inte låta mig vara ifrån henne längre än två dagar. Molly smekte min kind, och kysste min panna. "Ta hand om dig." viskade hon. Jag lät mig klättra upp på tåget, Bill hjälpte till med kofferten. Victoire tog min hand, och vi letade efter en kupé tillsammans.

Vi hittade en tom, Victoire sa att vi verkligen hade tur, eftersom att det var väldigt svårt att hitta en tom kupé.

(Jag vara nära att börja gapskratta då, min käre kusin trodde verkligen att jag var efterbliven!) Hur som helst så fortsatte Victoire babbla om läxor, fjäderpennor, magiska djur, skola, sovsalarna och så vidare. Jag lyssnade knappt på en tredjedel av talet. Jag Mm-ade och Aa-de när det passade in.

Samma gamla visa. Victoire kunde aldrig sluta prata. Jag undrade om jag skulle kunna lyckas med en förtrollning som skulle få Vic att sluta babbla, men efter erfarenhet hemma så lät jag bli(Jag tog min fars trollstav en gång i smyg då han konstigt nog lagt ifrån sig den, och försökte trolla, och då satte jag istället brand på huset...)


End file.
